Eureka
Eureka may refer to: * Eureka (word), a famous exclamation attributed to Archimedes * Eureka effect, the sudden, unexpected realization of the solution to a problem * Eureka!, the state motto of California History * Eureka Stockade, an 1854 goldminers' rebellion in Ballarat, Victoria, Australia ** Eureka Flag, the battle flag of the Eureka Stockade rebellion * Tehran Conference, codenamed Eureka, an Allied meeting during World War II Media and entertainment * Disney's Eureka! A California Parade, a former parade in Disney's California Adventure Park Fictional characters * Eureka (Oz), Dorothy Gale's cat in The Wizard of Oz, so named because Uncle Henry found her * Eureka (Eureka Seven), a main character in Eureka Seven Film * ''Eureka'' (1983 film), an American drama directed by Nicolas Roeg * ''Eureka'' (2000 film), a Japanese drama directed by Shinji Aoyama Games * ''Eureka!'' (video game), a 1984 text adventure Music * ''Eureka'' (Jim O'Rourke album), whose title track was featured in the 2000 film * ''Eureka'' (Mother Mother album), * ''Eureka'' (Rooney album), 2010 Print * ''Eureka'' (Times magazine), a monthly science magazine published by The Times * ''Eureka'' (University of Cambridge magazine), published by the Cambridge University Mathematical Society * Eureka: A Prose Poem, an 1848 essay by Edgar Allan Poe * Eureka, a monthly science magazine for primary school students in Malayalam language published by Kerala Sasthra Sahithya Parishad, Kerala, India Television * ''Eureka!'' (TV series), a 1980s Canadian educational series * ''Eureka'' (UK TV series), a 1980s British educational series * ''Eureka'' (U.S. TV series), an American science fiction series aired 2006–2012 ** ''Eureka'' (soundtrack), a 2008 soundtrack album * Eureka TV, a British children's science show aired 2001–2005 * Eureka Seven, a Japanese 2005 anime series Places Australia * Eureka, Victoria Canada * Eureka, Nova Scotia * Eureka, Nunavut * Eureka Pass, Axel Heiberg Island, Nunavut * Eureka Sound, Nunavut United Kingdom * Eureka! (museum) in Halifax, West Yorkshire United States * Eureka, California, the largest US city named Eureka * Eureka, Nevada County, California * Eureka, Colorado * Eureka, Illinois ** Eureka College * Eureka, Lawrence County, Indiana, an unincorporated community * Eureka, Spencer County, Indiana, an unincorporated community * Eureka, Kansas * Eureka, Missouri * Eureka, Perry County, Missouri * Eureka, Montana * Eureka, Nevada * Eureka, North Carolina * Eureka, Pennsylvania * Eureka, South Dakota * Eureka, Texas * Eureka, Utah * Eureka, Polk County, Wisconsin, a town * Eureka, Winnebago County, Wisconsin, an unincorporated community * Eureka Center, Minnesota * Eureka Center, Wisconsin * Eureka County, Nevada * Eureka Springs, Arkansas * Eureka Township, Adair County, Iowa * Eureka Township, Michigan * Eureka Township, Dakota County, Minnesota * Eureka Township, Valley County, Nebraska * Eureka Valley (Inyo County), California * Eureka Valley, San Francisco, California Science and technology * EUREKA, a pan-European research and development funding and coordination organization. * Eureka (OPAC), a library search engine developed by RLG * Eureka! (museum), a museum in Halifax, West Yorkshire, United Kingdom * The Eureka, a machine for generating Latin verses * Eureka-147, a system for digital audio broadcast * Eureka Streams, an open source software project * 5261 Eureka, an asteroid co-orbital with Mars * Constantan, also known as Eureka, a metal alloy * Heureka (science center), a science centre in Vantaa, Finland * Eureka, the transponder component of the World War II Rebecca/Eureka transponding radar Transportation * Eureka (1900 automobile), an American automobile * Eureka (1907 automobile), an American automobile * ''Eureka'' (airship), a Zeppelin NT owned by Airship Ventures * Eureka (French automobile), a French automobile * ''Eureka'' (ferryboat), an 1890-built steam ferryboat now preserved in San Francisco * Ameri-Cana Eureka, a Canadian ultralight aircraft Other uses * Eureka (company), a manufacturer of vacuum cleaners * Eureka Diamond, the first diamond found in South Africa * Eureka Prizes, annual Australian science prizes presented by the Australian Museum, Sydney, Australia * Eureka! Restaurant Group, California-based hamburger restaurant chain * Eureka Shipyard, shipyard of the early 20th century in New York State * Eureka! Tent Company, an American company * Eureka Tower, a 2001 91-storey residential building in Melbourne, Australia * Borland Eureka the Solver, a DOS computer programm from Borland See also * EURECA (disambiguation)